Lena Ó Faolain
Lena is a new crew member, Being found wandering around the docks with her falcon companion Jinx by Planke somewhere in a port city in Asha. After a brief chat, The tipsy Planke would run off to the tavern for a bit with Alex. Though, Later on Planke would return with Alex at her side requesting Lena's thievery skills as they distracted farmers with Alex's power of making it rain when he played the guitar. After that successful outing, Lena had returned to the ship with the two of them, Carrying a rather bountiful amount of treasures in a large burlap sack. There she'd meet some of the crew and begin an Initiation match with Bailey. Though she'd lost against Bailey due to some lack of training and her petite frame, It was a great match. Talents and Skills * Her main talent would be Thievery, Though it's a rather controversial talent. Being from a rather poor family in the big capitol city of Lananthal, Vittoria. Somedays Lena would have to steal her families meals. Years of this lead to a mastering of stealth, Leading Lena to thieve even most guarded treasures. * Being from Vittoria, A very creative land, Lena would also be like many of the other people there- Developing an interest in architecture. Lena spends some of her free time sketching elaborate blueprints for random building ideas that would pop into her head. * She is an expert Falconer. She has mastered the ability to communicate with her Falcon companion Jinx, And to command her. Though she is the owner of Jinx, She sees the proud falcon as her best friend. The two make quite the tag-team in thieving missions. * She has the ability, Like most Inartans, To ride the giant eagles with skill. The proud creatures are most lenient towards Inartans as their riders. * She is an excellent Glass-crafter. She has the ability to make things such as stained glass, Vases, and various works out art out of glass. * She is adequate at crafting beautiful but sturdy blades, As most Inartans are. Weapons * Daggers- Two twin daggers made of a light colored steel, In an argument Lena is most likely to whip these babies out, being that they are her preferred weapon of choice. The Blades are gilded with an opal-like jem for decoration, The two weapons being light in hand but deadly sharp to the poor victim they're used on. * Blunderbuss-''' A muzzle-loading "thunder gun" that's like a large shot-gun, Yet with the firepower of a one-person cannon. The bore is about two inches, fanned out in a funnel shape to disperse the small pellets over a larger area. The weapon is about half the length of a musket, but with the kick of a mule.Lena fires this from her hip, being that it's the only part of the body that can handle the harsh recoil. * '''Cutlass- Like most pirates, Lena has a cutlass of her own. The blade is long and sharp, a strange golden engraving along the beautifully crafted weapon. The cutlass was a gift from her now deceased father, Reily. He had handcrafted it for her before she had gone off to travel the continents, Learning more of the world. Combat Skills and Abilities * Adept at hand-to-hand combat, As the life of a Thief could sometimes get a bit.. complicated. * Swift with her daggers, Her daggers are like an extension of her arms. * Prefers close-quarter combat, Using her small body by lightly flitting around the enemy. * Firing her Blunderbuss at a close range would tear the enemy's skin apart, penetrating deep with several iron pellets. This would cause immense pain. * Her Falcon, Jinx fights with Lena sometimes. Jinx is a large bird and uses her ability of flight to disorient and distract the enemies for Lena, Tearing the enemy's skin and hair out with her razor-sharp talons. Education and Intelligence Background Lena was home-schooled by her mother at the age of 7. She'd learn much of the history of Vittoria, Inartans, and basic things such as Mathematics. Yet, she was also taught the Elvish, Inartan, and English languages. She'd also learn Architecture, Blade-Forging, Glass-crafting and Eagle-riding. Not so typical things to learn. Goals A life goal of Lena's is much like anothers, To settle down with a family of her own. She might not admit it, But she loves children. Sometime in the future she'd like to teach her own the Inartan ways, Teach them about the world. Even though she's relatively new to the crew, She also wishes happiness to the others. It's a hard thing to find in the world, In her own opinion. Short time goals include remodeling the shabby house her mother resides in back in Lananthal, And teaching her companion Jinx some new tricks. Personality Lena is a very fiery, outgoing person. She's friendly to those she respects, and those who treat her with respect. She is an avid user of 'sarcasm' and she's rather funny, or at least she tries to be as she cracks jokes towards the other crew members. Lena is known to have her quite *bitchy* moments every so often, though. Some might think her bi-polar, But Lena and her mother believe it was because she was born under the sign of the twins. Her moods shifted like wildfire within her. It's something she can't quite help. She's very energetic, though. And if provoked, She will fight until she feels justice is served. Every so often, Lena will also fall into a gloomy mood, not too talkative as she usually is. None in the crew know this yet, but while Lena was off exploring the seas her father was brutally murdered by a guard in the town of Lananthal. None had known this, But the guard had gone rogue- Murdering those he thought had the gift of magic. Lena's father had been accidentally mistaken as another person, as it had been a very dark night. Usually, Lena is a very easy person to strike up a conversation with. She will keep you occupied with hours of endless stories. Weaknesses * Though it may seem strange, Her falcon companion Jinx is one of Lena's greatest weaknesses. This being because she has such a deep bond with the bird, It reaching soul-deep as a Falconer and Falcon. If Jinx were to be murdered in cold blood, It would shatter Lena's heart, Causing deep emotional pain. Not only was Jinx her companion, But she was also Lena's closest friend. (Oddly enough.) * She is weak at combat from far away from the body, Her specialty being close-up combat. * Though her small frame is helpful at times, It comes at a disadvantage against larger, stronger creatures. She is swift, but it they get her small, light figure in a lock she would easily be broken. This is why Lena flits around as she fights, trying to keep out of the enemies grasp. * Murdering the Innocent. If asked to do it, Lena will be wary or will outright refuse. If seeing it about to go on, Such as thugs picking on an innocent child or elderly person, She would most likely jump in trying to "rescue" them, forever trying to make up for not rescuing her father. This may come as a weakness in some missions. This being a weakness as her beloved father was murdered in cold blood, mistaken for someone else. Beliefs Though not a very religious person, Lena worships the Goddess Aritoboe- Goddess of Animals and Birds. Lena chose to worship Aritoboe because of her beloved falcon companion, Jinx. Lena traveled the regions too much to have any permanent friends. Her only companion being the proud bird. Though, Lena loved Jinx dearly. Afterall, The falcon *is* her best friend. Lena has a belief that all creatures, no matter their race or species, are created equally. Each with their own set of strengths, and their own set of weaknesses. Appearance Lena takes on the appearance of an Inartan, though clearly missing the red hair gene of the race. It's an odd thing, but her waist-long, straight hair had turned out a light, fawn color instead of the fiery red of the Inartans. Some questioned if this was because she was closer to nature and the animal/bird goddess Aritoboe than others. The silky fawn color of her hair did resemble that of a baby deer's after all. Though missing the hair gene, Lena most certainly gained the Inartan Appearance. She had the pale skin, a porcelain color with a slight mixture of cream and roses. She also had the willowy frame, medium sized, pointy elvish looking ears and figure of the Inartan, Though she was uncommonly tiny.. Standing at 5'2". Her strange gaze of azure oceanic blue mixed with flecks of pale ice/arctic blue would come from both her mother and father. Her mother had a gaze of warm carribean seas, While her father had a gold gaze of pale blue ice. Somehow, Lena had been born with both of the colors in her gaze. Unlike many women, Lena wore rather simple clothing.. Easier to work and fight in. She wore a billowy blouse of deep red, And a vest of flexible brown leather atop it. She also wore dark brown trousers, The fabric loose and easy to move in. Though some might call them mens' trousers. Topping it off, Her shoes were made of a thick, sturdy leather also in the color of brown. The shoes had become rather weary with travel though. Some days she also wore a brown hat Jinx had picked up for her somewhere in the markets. A necklace with an old-fashioned key sat dangling loosely from her neck, An heirloom of her fathers given to her after he'd passed. She also wore a messenger bag also of a thick, brown leather strapped over her shoulder. She carried this with her for practical purposes.. Things in the bag being things such as the fold-up perch she'd made Jinx, Scrolls of architecture designs she had drafted, tools for glass-making, and a few rolled up maps. Though a precious treasure sat hidden in one of the bags hidden compartments, The last letter her father had sent to her, and a sketch of him and her mother. Relationships Parents: Rhiannon Ó Faolain: Lena's beloved mother who had risen up to lead the family in the chaos that pursued Reily's murder. She was a strong, independent Inartan woman who had taken over the most prominent glass-shoppe in Lalanthal, Vittoria in her deceased husbands stead. Lena got her small figure from her mother, Rhiannon being only an inch taller than Lena, Rhiannon standing at 5'3". Friendships: The only "friend" Lena had ever known was her traveling companion,Jinx. Finished with her Falconer training at the age of 17, Lena's father, Reily, had taken her up the mountain to find a falcons nest. Though the mother was quite stubborn in not giving away the hatchling, She'd eventually give up and tend to her other chicks. Lena would form the Falconers' Bond with the baby Jinx, The two being bonded together until the other left this world. Ever since that day, Lena and Jinx had become the best of companions. Background Born to Reily and Rhiannon Ó Faolain, who had fled to Vittoria when the witch trials began in Regalis. Lena would spend most of her life growing up in the beautiful, thriving capitol city Lananthal. Lena was the only child of Reily and Rhiannon, Though loved for deeply, she was not spoiled. As soon as she could walk correctly, Lena was set to work. At first she'd do simple chores, just picking up around the house. But later in her life, Starting at the young age of 8, She'd join her father in the glass-shoppe, Assisting him in crafting exquisite works of glass art. Some were stunning stained glass windows, Some being table ware, Some being vases and detail-filled small sculptures, the blown glass being a wondrous work of art in Lananthal. Soon after her father had opened the shop, It had become somewhat famous- People stopping by on their visits to see his incredible works. Some years later, She'd begin to work on her own works of art, Also stopping by the town's Architect to take lessons from him. The elderly man was quite crotchety and persistent on correcting Lena's work. Even if she disliked being corrected, The girl would take his advice, Following his various instructions for a number of years before she could finally make an excellent blueprint for large buildings. She could also read blueprints like an expert, This skill coming in handy for her thieving later on in life. As she was raised up, Lena would notice her parents sharp budget, Learning that keeping a shop on the main street of Lananthal was *quite* expensive. So, then had begun Lena's thieving days. Saying she helped some of the guards with reading the towns blueprints in the evenings for food, She'd really be out thieving it from stalls, Homes and the like. At first she was ashamed of it, But after a while of satisfied stomachs and smiles from her beloved parents, she became proud of her skill. She'd then move on to steal bigger treasures, selling them off in the black market district for her own wealth. She'd set some aside in a hollow area in her rooms' floorboards though.. saving some for a time of need for her family. At the ripe age of just 19,She'd announce to her parents her plans of exploring the regions. She explained how she wondered what the different cultures were, Their trades, crops, arts.. How she'd love to explore the world. At first Reily and Rhiannon had been wary of the plan, Unsure if they should let their headstrong daughter out into such a dangerous world, But eventually they had agreed, Giving a tearful,but smile filled farewell to Lena as she'd set off on a passenger ship first to Oceania. She'd have Jinx with her for two years at this time, The two the best of companions as they explored the blistering hot land, Marveling at its culture, and various creatures and the races of its people. At first, she'd been slightly mortified to wear the revealing cloth of this area, but soon grew accustomed to it as she'd continue to live there, learning about the people and going on great thieving missions for a few more months before moving on to the Magic-filled, chilly land of Nordheim. Thankful to be back in relatively comfortable clothing, She'd set off with Jinx to go on elaborate looting missions, Her main area of expertise being Norway. In Norway, she'd become famous.. Though nobody actually knew who she was. They'd only know of a stream of constant lootings and thieving of precious treasures, the only mark left behind being an engraved "L" in loopy cursive upon the wall/surface next to the thing she had stolen. They called the thief, "The Shadow" being that nobody had actually seen her.. Ever. They even thought her a man who used his magic to thieve. It was hilarious to Lena. Being that she was a woman.. And used no magic whatsoever. However,her days of thieving in Norway would be cut short as she received news of her fathers' brutal murder. Lena would shut down, Her heart being torn apart at such news. It felt like someone had just ripped it out of her as she read the letter, her smiling face falling into one of complete shock as she read her mothers neat, yet tear smudged writing over and over. It explained what had happened and held her fathers' heirloom in the envelope, The thing being a thin dark metal chain with a heavy, silver old fashioned key hanging from it. Her mother had written how they'd scattered her fathers ashes into the sea, and went on to convince Lena to continue her studies and travel. Saying it was something her father would want her to do. For a year after that letter had come in, Lena was cold-hearted and hostile, covering up her despair by moving rapidly from place to place, learning as much as she could from the people of Nordheim. Though,Once a year passed Lena would return relatively back to normal.. Deciding to move onto the region of Asha with Jinx. She hadn't even been there a week when she had been running about the docks of a port town there, and had bumped into Planke. Who had then convinced Lena to use her thieving skills to help her out. Lena agreed, and somehow also met Alex and was taken to the ship, Intent on joining the crew. She'd had an Initiation match with the woman named Bailey, Only losing due to her lack of training and a broken rib. From then she'd continue to try and learn more about the crew.. Hopefully they could warm the frozen part of her heart. Category:Characters